just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
7 rings
For information about the Extreme routine, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. (Classic only) |artist=Ariana Grande |year=2019 |no_of_gold_moves=3 |dancer_gender(s)= / / |dance_mode= Trio |pictogram_color= / / |glove_color= / / |lyrics_color= |codename=7rings |original_game= }}"7 rings" by was featured on and is set to be featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of girls. They have glowing turquoise outlines. 'P1' P1 has light blue hair in a high ponytail with a pink glittery crown-shaped visor. She wears a half-purple and half-yellow top with straps that connect to the sleeves a magenta skirt. She has a purple and a yellow stocking that both have straps on the thigh. She has light blue stiletto heels with magenta accents. She accessorizes with pink star-shaped earrings, a dark indigo bow choker, a pink chain necklace and belt, and various colorful bracelets. 'P2' P2 has long curly dark indigo hair with bangs. There is a pink headpiece in her hair. She wears a yellow crop top and a light blue fluffy tulle skirt. She has violet platform boots with pink chain accents. She accessorizes with large pink hoop earrings, a glowing pink body chain with a heart pendant, a light blue choker, and various colorful bracelets. 'P3' P3 has violet hair with bangs, styled into two small buns and many braids. There are two pink accessories around the buns and metal accessories in the braids. She wears a light blue crop top with puffy shoulders and a pair of coral shorts with a short overlay skirt of the same color. She has a two-strand light blue belt with a dark indigo buckle. She wears yellow fishnet stockings that go to her knees underneath a pair of hot pink platform heels. She accessorizes with a dark indigo studded choker, multiple pink chain necklaces with a heart pendant, and various colorful bracelets. 7Rings_coach_1.png|P1 7Rings_coach_2.png|P2 7Rings_coach_3.png|P3 Background The background features black rooms in a mansion with aqua, pink, and purple. At the beginning, there are two sets of stairs. Light blue sheets are seen dangling from the upper floor. In some rooms, cranes and drapes can be seen. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Punch forward while crouching. Gold Move 3: Punch to the right and bring your left arm in to your side. 7rings gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 7rings gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 7rings gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game 7rings gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 7rings gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * This routine, along with these three, were added due to Vlad expressing his interest in letting people play songs early. ** This song in fact was a short time exclusive. Gallery Game Files 7rings_cover_generic.jpg|''7 rings'' 7Rings cover albumcoach.png|Album coach 7rings_albumbkg.png|Album background 7Rings_banner_bkg.png| menu banner 7rings_map_bkg.png| map background 7Rings_1322.png|P1 s avatar 7Rings_1323.png|P2 s avatar 7rings p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar 7Rings_1324.png|P3 s avatar 7Rings_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots S5UE41-108.png|''7 rings'' on the menu S5UE41-109.png|Routine selection screen S5UE41-110.png|Coach selection screen S2PE41-3.png|''7 rings'' on the menu (Classic) S2PE41-4.png|Routine selection screen (Classic) S2PE41-5.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Others JPEG 20191017 203810.jpg|Leak Dolphin 2020-01-17 20-51-07-227.jpg|Avatar error on Version 2.7 Videos Ariana Grande - 7 rings Just Dance Unlimited Party - 7 Rings, Ariana Grande - Megastar. References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Temporary Songs Category:Trios Category:Songs added on Version 2.5 Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U